Can you hear the Angel sing?
by Blossoming-Flower26
Summary: Edward comes home to Alice sitting infront of the t.v. But who s on it surprises our little Edward. Bella is fearless and singing her lungs out to crowds of fans. What can Edward do to get baack with Bella? Will she let him back in?
1. The start

Can you hear the Angel sing?

An: Most of this will be from Edwards point of view. I don`t know if it will be any good, but i`m gonna try it. It takes place 5 years after New Moon, Edward never came back and Bella is now a famous singer. I know it`s been done before but i wanted to try it. Oh, and i don`t own anything! Stephanie Meyer does! Enjoy. :)

Five years. Five years since i left my angel. My life. My heart. And my soul. I wish i could touch her beautiful pale skin and look into her chocolate eyes. But I made my coice. She will never be in danger again. Hopefully she`s moved on. I only want her to be happy.

As i walked into the living room, i noticed the t.v was on and Alice was watching it with a look of shock on her face. She was blocking her thoughts so i had to go and see what she was doing.

I couldn`t believe my eyes. There stood Bella, on a stage singing to thousands of fans. She had just finished her first song which was called Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. I couldn`t believe it! My Bella. MY shy little Bella, singing infront of THOUSANDS of people. I never though it possible. She was amazing! The words just flowed and she looked so calm up their.

She turned to look at the camera and said,`` This one`s for all of the soldiers out their. We love and cherish you all!`` And shebegan singing...

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there.

AT the end she bowed and blew kisses to all the people cheering her on. Alice and I just sat gaping at the t.v. At that point the whole family just came home from hunting.

``What`s up with you two?``Emmet asked. Alice just pointed to the t.v and lowered her arm not wanting to miss anything. The family moved into the living room and sat down with us.

``What are we looking at?`` Carlisle asked. Then Esme gasped. They all turned their heads and saw Bella sitting on a stool getting ready to sing yet another song.

AN: I forgot to mention the names of the song and who they belong to! I dont own them either. Dancing with tears in my eyes is by Kesha, and the second song is I`m already there, by Lonestar! They are both amazing songs! You should cheak them out! And alsoooo...REVIEW!


	2. HauntedTaylor Swiftt

**Haunted-Taylor Swiftttt**

**An: Sorry it took soooo long to update! So to make it up i`ll be posting as often as possible and try to make the chapters longer! Love ya! I dont own anythingggg!**

Edward POV:

The rest of the family took seats anywhere they could find and stared at the t.v and waited for Bella to start.

`` This song is about a boy, i used to love so deeply. With everything i had, and still do.``

I suddenly realized she was talking about me. She said she still loved me. SHE STILL LOVED ME! I know i wanted her to move on and have a happy human life, but i can`t stand the thought of her with anyone else.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_  
_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you gone_  
_Can't turn back now,_  
_I'm haunted_

``Damn! Bella has such a goo-`` Emmet started saying before everyone shushed him.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you gone_  
_Can't turn back now,_  
_I'm haunted_

_I know, I know,_  
_I just know_  
_You're not gone. You can't be gone._  
_No._

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_  
_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you gone_  
_Can't go back,_  
_I'm haunted_

_Oooooh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
_Never thought I'd see it._

At the end, a bunch of pillows came flying at my head all at once. Alice, had thrown most of them. Then her and Rosalie came over and started to beat me with them. Emmet then decided, to come and help.

After the beating, I could here Esme sobbing, I saw everyone glaring at me. I excused myself to my room. I grabbed my laptop on the way up. I need to look up Bella and what has been going on since i left her.

A pov:

Edward is such and IDIOTT! I Hope you hear this Edward! You have made the biggest mistake of your life!I miss my sister!

Em pov:

I`m going to kill Edward.

Es pov:

My poor, poor daughter. I can`t imagine the pain she`s in.

Ros pov:

Why does everyone care so much about Bella? I`m so glad she`s out of my life.

Car pov:

Bella has the voice of an Angel. She seemed so hurt while singing that song. Edward has made such a bad mistake.

Jas pov:

Ughhhhhh. There are so many emotions in the room! I can`t think straight! Maybe Alice and I should go for a walk?

Ed pov:

What. Have. I. Done?

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyedddd! Review!


	3. GET IN LINE MIKE

Get In Line KESHA!

**AN: Yay, i did two updates in one day! I am sooo proud! Well you know the drill. I don`t own anything. Enjoy and Review!**

Edward POV:

Well, i just googled Bella`s name. It appears that she has had 5 songs that have topped the charts. 1, Because Of You. 2, If I Die Young. 3, Mama`s Song. 4, Temporary Home. 5, Last Friday Night. They all sound very different. This should be interesting...

``Edward! Get your sulky butt down here now!`` I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

``What do you want Alice?`` I said, annoyed that she interupted my searching.

``Bella is back on t.v. Apparently, we have been watching one of her concerts.`` After Alice finished with 'Bella is back on t.v.' I was already down on the couch waiting for somene to hit play.

``Hey guys! I`m back and with one of my brand new songs. It`s called Get In Line. Now, i`ve heard that my old pal, Mike Newton, is here tonight. So i ask that he comes on up to the stage. This song is for you buddy!`` After her little speech, Mike appeared on the screen.

``I would like you to sit right over there,`` She said pointing to a stool five feet from where the microphone stood. He smiled happily and made his way over to the stool, took his seat and was waiting patiently for her to start.

``Here we go! Dan, HIT IT!``

_OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH_  
_OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH_  
_OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH_  
_OHH_

_Boy,it's kinda plain to see_  
_You got a crush on me_  
_Hate to be bringins you down(down,down,down)_  
_But I'm more than a flossy girl,more like a string of pearls_  
_So boy,you better calm down(down,down,down)_

_Cuz I got ten on my left tryin to get me at the disco_  
_20 in my right tryin to take me to a rock show_  
_30 in the back tryin harder and the list goes on and on,goes on and on_

_Cuz you been blowin me up on the celly-phone_  
_Tryin to get a little love,tryin to get me alone_  
_But if you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy,stop_  
_Get in line_

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block_  
_Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk_  
_If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy,stop_  
_Get in line,get in line_

_Girls,you know the way boys are_  
_Like outta tune guitars,whenever we shut 'em down(down,down,down)_  
_They cry each and every time_  
_Because their same old lies_  
_Won't keeps us comin around(round,round,round)_

_Cuz I got 10 on my left tryin to get me at the disco_  
_20 in my right tryin to take me to a rock show_  
_30 in the back tryin harder and the list goes on and on,goes on and on_

_Cuz you been blowin me up on the celly-phone_  
_Tryin to get a little love,tryin to get me alone_  
_But if you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy,stop_  
_Get in line_

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block_  
_Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk_  
_If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy,stop_  
_Get in line, get in line_

_So all the fellas lin'in up,let's see what you got_  
_Me and my ladies will decide,do you got what we want?_  
_Boy,you better be ready if you get to the front_  
_Your gettin only one chance to win my love_

_Cuz you been blowin me up_  
_Tryin to get a little love_  
_If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy, stop_  
_Get in line_

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block_  
_Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk_  
_If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine_  
_Boy,stop_  
_Get in line,get in line,get in line,get in line,get in line_

I couldn`t do it anymore. I couldn`t hold it in. I burst out laughing. The look on Mike`s face was priceless! He looked like he had just seen his puppy get run over by a truck. I looked to my left and saw everyone else rolling around on the floor. I didn`t have to look to my right to see what Emmett was doing. You could hear him.

I heard a smash and a shreik. Esme was now yelling at Emmett for breaking her antique lamp. He was pouting like a four year old who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

``Alright everyone settle down. Bella is going to sing another song.`` Alice announced. We all got up off of the floor and turned our attention back to the screen.

* * *

REVIEW! And, join the DarkSide...We have Cookies!


	4. If I Die Young   The Band Perry

**If I Die Young- The Band Perry**

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, this is my all time favourite song! I don`t own anything.**

* * *

**Ed POV:**

Bella came back and stood right beside the mic. She grabbed it and walked back to the center of the stage.

``Are you guys ready for another?``She screamed.

They all replyed with whoops of joy and screamed out what they wanted her to sing. They all wanted to hear, If I Die Young. I don`t like the way this is going...

``You got it! Dan, take it away!``

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_oh oh oh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_  
_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

``In loving Memory of Esme Platt, Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, and Edward Masen. All died at such young ages. Rest in Peace.`` Bella said sadly at the end of her song.

I sat gaping at the t.v. Alice and Esme were crying(Well, dry sobbing), Carlisle was looking down at the floor, Jasper looked shocked, Emmett looked depressed, and Rosalie stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Alice glared at the spot she took off in and followed her upstairs.

**A pov:**

What the heck is Rosalie`s problem? Bella just dedicated a song to us and she gets all pissed off!

I stormed through her bedroom door and threw her onto her bed.

``What is your problem?`` I yelled at her, venom seeping in.

``She put our real names out there! People will get suspicious! Especially of Carlisle! He has the exact same name today and he did hundreds of years ago!`` Rosalie screamed as she got up off the bed.

``For your information, we can tell everyone that we took the names of our ancestors. Secondly, how will anyone know she`s talking about us! Face it Rosalie, Bella would never tell our secret, and she will always be apart of our lives. You need to get over your aversion to her and show her and Edward some sympathy and stop being so selfish! The world does not revolve around you. You need to look at everyone elses feelings and see how you effect other people with your negative attitude. We all love her and she loves us! Including you. She`s showed nothing but respect and love towards you, and what do you go and show her? Well, you show annoyance, hate, disrespect and fifty other negative emotions! Did you ever think about how you`ve made her feel? DID YOU!Oh, well, I know the answer to that one. You didn`t. Because your selfish and vain, and only care about yourself. Think about that Rosalie.``

After I finished with my monolauge i bounced back down the stairs and sat on the couch. I was then sucked into a vision...

* * *

AN: Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed. I personly think the talk Alice had with Rosalie was the best part. Tell me what you think in a review. And always remember...The Darkside has COOKIES!


	5. Last Friday Night Katy Perry

**Last Friday Night- Katy Perry**

**AN: I`m amm soooo happy! I`d like to thank ALL of the people who have reviewed. You can`t even comprhend on how happy you`ve made me! My eyes light up with joy when i see that i got at least 2 reviews! I appreciate them all! Love you guys! I don`t own is a quote from the Eclipse movie in there. I want to see who can get it! ENJOY!**

* * *

**E pov:**

Alice was suddenly pulled into a vision. I was just about to say something too.

``Alice, th-``She cut me off.

``Edward, don`t even bother saying thank you. I only did it because she needed to know the truth. Now she`s going to sit in her room and sulk all day because i kicked her off her high horse. Let`s just go back to watching the concert shall we**.``(AN: In case you didn`t know, Alices vision was of Edward saying thank you, and of Rosalie and what she will be doing for the next few chapters...Which is sulking...)**

``Alright, enough of the Friday Night, I was deciding whether or not to sing this song, can you guess what it is? Dan, Do your thing!``

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
_There's a pounding my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a black top blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_  
_With my favorite party dress_  
_Warrants out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credits card_  
_And got kicked out of the bars_  
_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping int he dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

Alice and Emmett got up halfway through the song and started dancing all around the room. The song was so catchy i saw Esme and Carlisle join in. Then Jasper and i couldn`t help myself. I got up and started busting out random dance moves. I was finally just letting go.

``Wow. That was so much fun. Bella can write `em. Eh, Em?``Jasper said sitting down on the couch.

``Yeah, they are all so catchy. I can see myelf walking around singing these.``Em replied.

All of a sudden Alice gasped. We all turned to look at her. She was wearing the biggest smile ever.

This cannot be good...

* * *

**AN: What do you think is going to happen? Remember, Cookies, Equals, joining the Darkside. Mwahhahahaha!**


	6. Lessons Learned Carrie Underwood

**Lessons Learned- Carrie Underwood**

**AN: Hey! I `m updating! Well, Enjoy! Carrie Underwood songs will be in here a lot. She is my favourite singer ever! I don`t own anything!**

* * *

EPOV:

Alice instantly blocked her mind. I groaned and she just smiled and pressed play on the t.v. Bella became unfrozen and started to make her way back to the front of the stage.

She turned to Dan, and nodded her head.

_There's some things that I regret,_  
_Some words I wish had gone unsaid,_  
_Some starts,_  
_That had some bitter endings,_  
_Been some bad times I've been through,_  
_Damage I cannot undo,_  
_Some things,_  
_I wish I could do all all over again,_  
_But it don't really matter,_  
_Life gets that much harder,_  
_It makes you that much stronger,_  
_Oh, some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were,_  
_Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_  
_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_  
_Every change, life has thrown me,_  
_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,_  
_I'm grateful, for every scar,_  
_Some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were lessons learned._

_There's mistakes that I have made,_  
_Some chances I just threw away,_  
_Some roads,_  
_I never should've taken,_  
_Been some signs I didn't see,_  
_Hearts that I hurt needlessly,_  
_Some wounds,_  
_That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,_  
_But it don't make no difference,_  
_The past can't be rewritten,_  
_You get the life you're given,_  
_Oh, some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were,_  
_Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_  
_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_  
_Every change, life has thrown me,_  
_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,_  
_I'm grateful, for every scar,_  
_Some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were lessons learned._

_And all the things that break you,_  
_Are all the things that make you strong,_  
_You can't change the past,_  
_Cause it's gone,_  
_And you just gotta move on,_  
_Because it's all,_  
_Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_  
_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_  
_Every change, life has thrown me,_  
_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,_  
_I'm grateful, for every scar,_  
_Some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were lessons learned,_  
_Oh, some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were lessons learned,_  
_Lessons learned._

`` Jaz, I don`t blame you. You will always be my big brother. I love you.

Rose, You will always be my sister. I love you.

Esme, You will always be my mom. I love you.

Carlisle, You will always be my dad. I love you.

Emmy, You will always be my teddy bear. My big brother. I love you.

Alice, You will always be my Best Friend. My sister. My lively little pixie. I love you.

Edward, It was never your fault. I will never blame you. I still love you. I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. I love you.

``Alright everyone, that was my last song. I-`` She was suddenly cut off by the crowd shouting `ECORE`And I admit, I wanted to hear her sing more.

Esme seemed shocked about Bella`s ending to her song. I could tell Jasper was somewhat happy. Rosalie, however, was still as stuck up as ever. Not even aknowledging**(Did i spell that right...)** that Bella had said she loved her. I however, was radiating love. I missed her so much and I need her. I need to see her wonderful chocalte eyes, her long and lucious hair, her pink lips. I just need her. Alice, if possible, Alice`s smile got bigger.

``Alright, Alright. Here we go.``

_Look around, it's dead at night_  
_You've been losing every fight_  
_You're hope is, feeling broken_  
_You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised_  
_But still have strength to take you through,_  
_Into,_  
_The dawn_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a shadow in sight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes_

_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh_

_At the beach, the waves will crash_  
_Tuck and grab and pull you back_  
_The sun may, be covered in gray_  
_The sand will itch the salt can burn_  
_Hurricane will take it's turn_  
_Until,_  
_The dawn_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a shadow in sight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes_

_So close your eyes, shut them tight_  
_Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)_  
_Push on though the strength in you_  
_Let it be, and wish it all way_

_So close your eyes, shut them tight_  
_Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)_  
_Push on though the strength in you_  
_Let it be, and wish it all way_  
_With open eyes,_

_Open wide,_  
_It's all good now, watch it fade away,_  
_Day by day_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a shadow in sight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes_

I closed my eyes and sobbed silently. Why did I leave her? It`s killing us both. I am going to get Bella back. Even if it`s the last thing I do. The last words I heard, were...

``Goodnight Alaska!``

Did I mention, that is where we are currently living? Guess that`s why Alice is so happy...

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I don`t like the last line very much, but I had to say where they were living. Should I change the line and put it somwhere else? Like in the first chapter or something?**

**Also, the Encore song was Open Eyes by Debby Ryan.**

**Remember, Cookies=Darkside! Mwahahahahhahahaha!**


	7. Undo It Carrie Underwood

**Undo It- Carrie Underwood!**

**AN: Sooo, my basketball team won the Championship Tournament! I do not ownn twilight or any of the songs used. ENJOY! Also, my quotation mark button on my laptop does not work, so that`s why they look extremely weird...**

* * *

**EPOV:**

``Now Edward, Before you do anything drasitc, I think we should listen to more of her songs.`` Alice said.

``Okay, I think you`re right.`` And with that said, she ran upstairs and got her pink laptop.

``So first search Bella Swan, and see what comes up.`` Emmett said.

As told, Alice typed Bella Swan, and the first song that popped up was Undo It. And it was of her singing it live. Alice hit play, and the beat started and Bella ran to center stage, microphone in hand.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_  
_I should have walked but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

You could obviously tell she was talking about me, but you could also tell, that she was lying. The look in her eyes were telling people what she didn`t really mean what she was singing.

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Alice just went to click on another video without anyone saying anything. I don`t think anyone had much to say anyway. Next was, Boys, and it was the real video for it.

**(This song is a little dirty, but not too much, it`s funny though!)**

So the video started with Bella standing infront of the class room. On the black board in the front the word `BOYS`was scribbled.

She turned to ward the class and sang,

_Now today class, the topic of the day,_

The class full of girls loudly shouted, _Boys!_

Then they all turned towards the people who were sitting next to them and started singing,

_Boys, pretend they're men but they're just boys_  
_They're always scratching on their toys_

Then Bella clapped her hands and got their attention and sang,

_Let me tell you something about boys_

The class echoed her.

She then turned towards a girl sitting in the front row and said,

_Tell me Rebecca, what do you know about boys?_

The girl named, `Rebecca`, stood up and sang,

_Boys are horny in the morning_  
_Then they tell me that they love me_  
_And I give em' what they want_  
_They always take me shopping_  
_Boys don't play it like James Dean_  
_Dressing slick and talking butter_  
_Misbehave or go to school_  
_Kiss their ass like I'm there mother_

The rest of girls in the class were chanting,

_La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la_

Then Bella started to sing together along with the rest of the class, excluding the front row.

_Boys_  
_(Boys, boys, boys)_  
_Pretend they're men but they're just boys_  
_(Boys, boys, boys)_  
_They're always scratching on their toys_  
_(Toys, toys, toys)_  
_Let me tell you something about boys_  
_About boys, about boys, about boys_

_The girls in the front row were echoing boys and toys._

A girl with blond hair raised her hand, as if wanting to share something. Bella resonded pointing her and sang,

_Yes, you in the front row, Kesha, you_  
_What do you know about boys?_  
_Would you like to share with the class?_

The girl named `Kesha`walked to the front of the room and sang to the class,

_If you looked in my boyfriend's brain_  
_You would see it's kinda roomy_  
_They're some balls and there's a sausage_  
_Always pointing to my boobies_  
_But don't get to complicated_  
_Use big words or talk to quick_  
_You must learned to just be patient_  
_Because he's thinking with his (aah)_

The rest of the girls gasped, succesfully bleeping out one of the words about to be said and then began chanting,

_La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la_  
_La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la_

The girl Rebecca then stood up and sang,

_But if I want somebody to love_  
_Guess I gotta try to put up_  
_With the boys or I can turn gay _**(No offence to ANYONE!)**  
_(No that's okay)_

Bella was the one to respond to the end of sentence.

Then another girl with pink hair stood up from the back and sang in sort of a question kind of voice,

_So if I want somebody to love_  
_I just can't expect too much_  
_From the boys just using for play_  
_(Yeah, that's okay_)

Bella also responded to the end of her question and began singing with her class,

_Boys, pretend they're men but they're just boys_  
_(Boys, boys, boys)_  
_They're always scratching on their toys_  
_(Toys, toys, toys)_  
_Let me tell you something about boys_  
_About boys, about boys, about boys_

Bella then started her own solo and sang,

_So, to sum up today's lesson_

_Boys they might've sexy muscles_  
_Or a shiny Lamborghini_  
_But I'll probably confiscate_  
_For a eeny teeny weenie, oh_

All the girls gasped again and then started to giggle-sing along,

_Eeny-teeny-weenie âˆ" hey_  
_Eeny-teeny-weenie âˆ" oh_  
_Eeny-teeny-weenie âˆ" hey_  
_Eeny-teeny-weenie âˆ" oh_

Bella then motioned for all of them to song together.

_So if I want somebody to love_  
_I just can't expect too much_  
_From the boys just using for play_

_(Boys, boys, boys)_  
_Just use them to play with_  
_(Boys, boys, boys)_

The girl named Rebecca stood up yet again and sang,

_They're really cute_  
_They're not really good for, that much_  
_But they can like, run around and_  
_You know, you kinda get down with 'em and_  
_There're kinda furry and_  
_They kinda smell but_

Bella motioned for her to sit down and she finished off the song.

_Sometimes eh boys are, boys are okay_  
_Parts of 'em, parts of 'em are okay_

All the girls then settled down and turned to face Bella.

She said, ``Good job girls. Class dismissed.``

And the video ended.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I just sat their stairing at the screen. Meanwhile, Alice and Esme were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. I could also hear Rosalie slightly laughing from up in her room.

The rest of these videos should be ineresting.

* * *

**AN: So, what did youuu thinkkk? Tell meh in a review! I did not want to offend ANYONE!**

**Darkside=Cookies! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**


	8. Crazy Beautiful Life Kesha

**Crazy Beautiful Life- Kesha**

**AN: YAYY! Another update! I also forgot to mention, the last song in chapter 7 was Boys, by Kesha! I guess I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Cause, it`s four different songs. So Crazy Beautiful Life, is my all-time favourite song right now!**

**I do not own! Enjoyyy!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

After Alice and Esme pulled themselves off of the floor, we all gathered back around the computer. The next song was called Crazy Beautiful Life. There was no live videos or music videos so we had to go to a lyric video.

_I'm in love, alright_  
_With my crazy, beautiful life_  
_With the parties, the disasters_  
_With my friends all pretty & plastered_

_Every night we're down to go out_  
_Waking up on a different couch_  
_'Til the next night on the next flight_  
_Yeah, I guess we're doing alright_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_We're falling in love_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_'Til the sun's coming up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Just living the life_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every single night we fight_  
_To get a little high on life_  
_To get a little something right_  
_Something real, at least we try_  
_Time after time_  
_Trash talking all the douche-bag guys_  
_Try trading all the wasted times_  
_For something real in this crazy life_

_I just hope some people see_  
_There's nothing that I'm trying to be_  
_Let me just stop all the shit talk_  
_I know I'm the new bitch on the block_

_I've been through my sketchy phases_  
_Been broke, been a shitty waitress_  
_But I'm not now, guess it worked out_  
_Got here by running my mouth_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_We're falling in love_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_'Til the sun's coming up_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Just living the life_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every single night we fight_  
_To get a little high on life_  
_To get a little something right_  
_Something real, at least we try_  
_Time after time_  
_Trash talking all the douche-bag guys_  
_Try trading all the wasted times_  
_For something real in this crazy life_

_Every single night we..._

_Every single night we fight_  
_To get a little high on life_  
_To get a little something right_  
_Something real, at least we try_  
_Time after time_  
_Trash talking all the douche-bag guys_  
_Try trading all the wasted times_  
_For something real in this crazy life_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

I`m sure that was Alice`s favourite song so far. It was the most upbeat and nicest song so farr. Nice meaning not depressing and not having any swear , except for two, byt whatever. The next song Alice decided to pick was called, Quitter.** (By Carrie Underwood)**

_Here's how it goes_  
_Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy_  
_That's all i know_  
_All I've done_  
_All my life_

_Cause throughout my history_  
_Of only being with jerks_  
_Who couldn't take it_  
_But you see the picket fence_  
_The swing on the front porch_  
_With us two on it_

_When I believe_  
_That nothing last forever_  
_You stay with me_  
_Keeping us together_  
_And make me feel_  
_Like i never ever want to give you up_  
_till now_  
_I've always been a quitter_

_You rescued me_  
_Saved my life_  
_Just in time_  
_Saw past all my_  
_issues and scars_  
_And made me try_

_Cause ohh the way your kissing me_  
_Makes it hard to breath_  
_But i still like it_  
_Ohh ohh it should it feels like a dream_  
_You know exactly_  
_How i want it_

_When I believe_  
_That nothing last forever_  
_Stay with me_  
_Keeping us together_  
_And make me feel_  
_Like i never ever want to give you up_  
_till now_  
_I've always been a quitter_

_I've always been a quitter_

_When i believe that nothing last forever_  
_Stay with me_  
_Keeping us together_  
_And make me feel_  
_Like i never ever want to give you up_  
_till now_  
_I've always been a quitter_

_I've always been a quitter_

Nobody said anything but boy were they thinking it. They used a lot of...colourful words...especially Emmett. Esme decided to pick the next one and it was called, Someday When I Stop Loving You**(By, Carrie Underwood). **Knowing Alice, i should brace myself for her wrath after this one.

_One foot on the bus_  
_Bout half past nine_  
_I knew that you were leaving this time_  
_I thought about laying down in its path_  
_Thinking that you might get off for that_

_I remember that night we laid in bed_  
_Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet_  
_One for your grandma and one for mine_  
_Said we'd draw straws when it came time_

_I'll move on baby just like you_  
_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_  
_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_  
_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_  
_Someday when I stop loving you_

_I bet all I had on a thing called love_  
_Guess in the end it wasn't enough_  
_And it's hard to watch you leave right now_  
_I'm gonna have to let you go somehow_  
_Somehow_

_I'll move on baby just like you_  
_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_  
_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_  
_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_  
_Someday when I stop loving you_  
_Oooh.. oh someday.. oh someday_

_I'll move on baby just like you_  
_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_  
_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_  
_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_  
_Someday when I stop loving you_

Alice just sat there glaring at me. What was unexpected though, was when Emmett, yes Emmett, jumped on me and started punching me in the face. Of course it didn`t hurt, and I could have thrown him off of me, but I deserved it. Just like I don`t deserve Bella. I could hear and see how hurt she was through all of her songs. She`ll never take me back. But the thing that stuck in my head was, that she thought I didn`t love her. She thinks that I moved on. How could she have believed me so easily? After all of the times I told her that I love her, and that she`s the only one.

When Emmett was finally finished letting his anger out, we got back to watching videos in silence again. No one wanted to talk, and their was nothing to talk about. Carlisle clicked another song and it was called, Backstabber**(By, Kesha). **She was singing this one live in the video.

``So, this song is dedicated to my dear, old friend Jessica Stanley!`` You could just see the sarcasm rolling off of her.

``Here we go!``

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_Back, back, backstabber_  
_Back, back, backstabber_

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone_  
_'Cause your little conversation's got around_  
_And look at what we all found out_  
_Lookie here we all found out_

_That you have got a set of loose lips_  
_Twisting stories all because you're jealous_  
_Now I know exactly what you're all about_  
_And this is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life_  
_From other bitches with all of your lies_  
_Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth_  
_Shut your fucking mouth_

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that_  
_You waste your breath talking about me_  
_Got me feeling kinda special really_  
_This is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Katie's to the left just rippin' my style_  
_Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?_  
_All I ever did was drive your broke ass around_  
_Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down_

_Back, back, backstabber_  
_Stabber, stabber_  
_Back, back, backstabber_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
_Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Talk, talk, talk_  
_Back, back, backstabber_

_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
_Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic_  
_Everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Everybody knows, yeah_  
_You're looking like a lunatic_  
_And everybody knows, yeah_  
_Everybody knows_

Wow, Bella gives payback goooddd!

* * *

**AN: Sooooooooooooooo, tell meh what yeh think! In a review, andddddd get a cookie! From, The Darkside. We`re making offers. Mwahahahaahahha! :D**


	9. Drumming Song Florence and The Machine

**Drumming Song-Florence and The Machine**

**AN: I really hope you guys like this chapter! I also just noticed i have like over 30 reviews, and that makes me estatic! Thank you guys sooo much! It means a lot to me! 3**

* * *

**EPOV:**

``Alice, can we please go and see Bella now? We`ve done what you wanted to do, now can we do what I REALLY, want to do?`` I whined.

Alice wouldn`t let anyone leave the house to see Bella.

``No Edward! Stop your whining! The way I saw in the Vision, was us going to Bella,s last concert, where she see`s us. And that concert is tommorow. I already got tickets too.`` ALice said in one breath.

``Wait, how did you get tickets so late?`` I asked.

``Well, i called the place where she was preforming and they said it was sold out. But with a little dazzling and briing, I managed to get 7 tickets.`` Alice said happily. It`s at times like these, that I really love Alice.

``Okay, since we have to wait till tommorow, we should listen to more of her songs.`` Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie standing there.

``Rosalie, I thought you were angry at Bella? And besides, you don`t even liker her.`` Jasper said.

``Well, just because I don`t like her, doesn`t mean I can`t like her songs.`` She stated simply and clicked the next song. It was called, Drumming Song. And she was preforming it live.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an almighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_  
_I hoped that they would clear my mind_  
_They left a ringing, in my ear_  
_But that drum's beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_  
_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_  
_As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

``What could that song be about?`` Esme spoke up for the first time, since we started listening to Bella`s songs.

``I don`t know. We should look it up.``Carlisle responded.

So Alice, went to Google, and typed in the question. She clicked the first result we got and read it outloud.

``This is about when there's that electricity between you, and a boy, and it's completely unspoken. When they're standing in front of you and you can't breathe, can't think, can't do anything properly. Sounds a lot like you and her. Eh, Edward?`` Alice said, poking me in the stomach.

``Whatever, Let`s just listen to more.``Rosalie said getting annoyed. She got out of her seat and clicked on the next song. It was called, Pray. **(By: Justin Bieber. I don`t care if you don`t like him, it`s still a great song, with a good message.) **The song wasn`t live and it didn`t have a video, so we chose a lyric video.

_(And i pray)_  
_I just can't sleep tonight,_  
_knowing that things ain't right._  
_It's in the papers, it's on the TV,_  
_it's everywhere that i go._  
_Children are crying, soldiers are dying,_  
_some people don't have a home._

_But i know there's sunshine behind that rain,_  
_I know there's good times behind that pain (hey)_  
_Can you tell me how i can make a change?_

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray._  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray._

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight_  
_Am I a sinner? Cause half my dinner,_  
_Is still there on my plate._  
_Ooh i got a vision, to make a difference,_  
_and it's starting today._

_Cause i know there's sunshine beyond that rain,_  
_I know there's good times beyond that pain_  
_Heaven tell me how i can make a change._

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray. (yeee)_  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and_

_I pray for the broken-hearted,_  
_I pray for the life not started._  
_I pray for all the lungs not breathing,_  
_I pray for all the souls in need._  
_I pray, can you give em one today?_

_I just can't sleep tonight,_  
_Can someone tell me how to make a change?_

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray, (Ooh)_  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and i pray, (ooh)_  
_I pray, I pray_  
_I close my eyes and pray._

``That,`` Rosalie said.

``Was,`` Alice said.

``Beautiful.``Emmett finished.

``That song was filled with so much emotion. I can just see how much she wants to make a change, and to help other people out. Our selfless Bella.`` Carlisle said.

Oh Bella, I can`t wait to see you tommorow. Let`s just hope I can hold out until then.

* * *

**AN: YAY, I finished another chapter. I dedicate this to my baby cousin. Remember, if you want a cookie, You HAVE to join, The Darkside... Mwahahahhahaha!**


	10. Howl Florence and The Machine

**Howl-Florence and The Machine**

**AN:YAY! It`s finally the concert chapter! LE GASP! What can possibly go wrong? You`ll just have to read and find out! I do not own anything!Can you guess which song is about Jacob?**

* * *

**BPOV:-Because I Can!**

I was getting ready for my last show in Alaska. My outfit consisted of, tight leather pants, a cute little pink tank top, and cute little suede boots. THis concert would be my longets one ever. It was a total of three hours with two ten minute breaks to change outfits. This concert was the one that sold out the fastest. It took seven hours to sell out a full theatre of people.

In ten minutes it would be time for me to make my grand entrance. There would be a poster in a small opening in the curtains where, most people would tear through it. But me, I`m coming up through the floor. The poster will be there for peple to think i`m coming out of there, but, I will be coming up through the floor.

Okay, five minutes now. I walked down the stairs to the little box i will be going up in.

Now, now is finally time to make my entrance. Here we go.

The box assended up tot he centre of the stage and the crowd went while. I stepped out, and shouted,

``Are you ready to rock Alaska?`` The very first song started and I walked up to the fron of the stage to grab my rhinestone covered microphone, and began singing.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

I danced my way across the stage and bent down the occasional time to brush my hand against the fans. They all screamed with joy. I countinued my journey across the stage and back. I stopped back by the microphone stand and continued on with the song.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

``Do you want another one!``I screamed, and the crowd screamed back. The next song was Fucking Perfect.**(By:P!nk)**

``Here we go!``

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_  
_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're_  
_nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were_  
_wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you_  
_instead_  
_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game_  
_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're_  
_nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too_  
_hard and it's a waste of my time_  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_  
_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect!_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're_  
_nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me..._

The crowd was just begging and screaming for more, so I decided to do two more songs before the break.

``This next one is called All-American Girl.``**(Carrie Underwood).**I grabbed my guitar from beside Dan`s drum set and put the starp on.

_Since the day they got married_  
_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_  
_Someone he could take fishing_  
_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_  
_He could already see him holding that trophy_  
_Taking his team to state_  
_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_  
_All those big dreams changed_

_And, now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,_  
_wonderful, perfect_  
_All American girl_

_Sixteen short years later_  
_She was falling for the senior football star_  
_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_  
_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_  
_The coach said, hey son whats your problem_  
_Tell me have you lost your mind_  
_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_  
_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,_  
_wonderful, perfect_  
_All American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of_  
_their own_  
_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_  
_And he said, honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_  
_A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_  
_She's the center of his whole world_  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful,_  
_wonderful, perfect_  
_All American girl_

_All American girl_

``Now, for the final song before Intermission. It`s called Hurricane Drunk**(Florence and The Machine). **But, I`m sure you know that don`t you?``I winked at them and proceeded to start my song. I grabbed the microphone and started walking around the the beat. It sounded like a happy upbeat song, but it`s definetly not.

_No walls can keep me protected_  
_No sleep_  
_Nothing in between me and the rain_  
_And you can't save me now_  
_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_  
_I'm gonna blow myself away_

_I'm going out_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else_  
_I brace myself_  
_Cause I know it's going to hurt_  
_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_

_No hope_  
_Don't want shelter_  
_No calm_  
_Nothing to keep me from the storm_  
_And you can't hold me down_  
_Cause I belong to the hurricane_  
_It's going to blow this all away_

_I'm going out_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else_  
_I brace myself_  
_Cause I no it's going to hurt_  
_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_

_I hope that you see me_  
_Cause I'm staring at you_  
_But when you look over_  
_You look right through_  
_Then you lean and kiss her on the head_  
_And I never felt so alive_  
_And so dead_

_I'm going out_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else_  
_I brace myself_  
_Cause I no it's going to hurt_

_I'm going out_

_I'm going out_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else_  
_I brace myself_  
_Cause I no it's going to hurt_

_I'm going out (x6)_

At the end, my hand brushed against one more person, but they grabbed hold of it, and wouldn`t let go. I looked back at them and saw someone, I never thought I would see again.

Edward.

I tried not to let the anger get the best of me, but, I just couuldn`t help it. It was time for intermission and I pulled my hand away. He looked surprised that I could pull my hand out of his grip.I just left him and his family and ran back stage.

I went up to my back up singer and dancers, and said,

``We have a change of plans. We need to do all of the songs that have to do with horrible break ups, and nasty ways to give payback. We`ll definetly need them.`` They just nodded quickly and went of to tell the band.

Paybacks a bitch. **( I hate swear words! But, it`s a saying so...)**

* * *

**AN: YAY! I finished! Hopw you enjoyed. Sorry, we have no cookies left. But we have broccoli. Come join the Darkside... Mwahahahahhha!**


	11. Why Dont You Love Me Beyonce

**Why Don`t You Love Me- Beyoncé**

**AN: Enjoy! I don`t own anything.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

So, after the dancers told the band about the switch I went to the dressing rooms to change my outfit. I put on my dark wash Gucci jeans, and swiched my shoes for a pair of pink peep toe heels. I kept the same shirt on though, it matched the shoes. I also redid my hair, it was curled before. I put it in a ponytail at the top of my head.

After the switch, I needed to calm myself down. I can`t get angry or upset in front of my fans. Especially the Cullens. It`s not something you will want to experiance. Let`s just say, what happens, is not for, Humans,to witness.

Dan knocked on the door and said that I had five minutes until we were back on. I quickly exited the dressing room and made my way to the curtains on the stage. The band walked out first, then the singers, and then me. I took my place in front of my microphone and tried my hardest not to look to the left of the stage. But, I got the best of myself and glanced over. They were in the very front row, staring at me intently. I quickly looked away, and Dan started the song. **(why don`t you love me)**

_Now, now honey, you better sit down and look around! Cuz you must have bumped your head, and I love you enough to talk some sense back into you baby. I hate to see you come home, me the kids and the dog is gone._  
_Check my credentials,_  
_I give you everything ya want everything you need, even your friends say I'm a good woman all I need to know is why?_

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Tell me baby why don't you love me?_  
_When I make me so damn easy to love._

_& Why don't you need me, tell me baby why don't you need me?_  
_When I make me so damn easy to need._

_I got beauty. I got class. I got style and I got ass._  
_And you don't even to care to care. Looka here_  
_I even put money in the bank account don't have to ask no one to help me out_  
_you don't even notice that._

_Why don't you love me_  
_Tell me baby why don't you love me_  
_when i make me so damn easy to love._

_WHy don't you need me? Tell me baby why don't you need me_  
_when I make me so damn easy to need._

_I got beauty i got heart keep my head in dem books I'm sharp but you dont' care to know I'm smart_

_i got moves in your bedroom, keep you happy with the nasty things I do but you don't seem to be in tune._

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Tell me baby why don't you love me?_  
_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Hey yeah_  
_Why don't you need me?_  
_Tell me baby why don't you need me?_  
_When I make me so damn easy to need._

_Nothing not to love about me_

_There's nothing not to love about me, no no there's nothing not to love about me, I'm lovely.._  
_There's nothing not to need about me._  
_There's nothing not to need about me._

_Maybe you're just not the one..._

_Or maybe your just plain..._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone, smack Edward in the head. One at a time. Hard. Right after the first song ended we went straight into another one. It is called, Single Ladies**.(Beyoncé)** I put in my ear piece and moved the microphone stand out of the way. I walked to the centre of the stage and my backup dancers walked out to the middle of the stage with me. The music started and I started the song.

_All the single ladies (7x)_

The girls and I started the Single Ladies Dance. **(Picure the dance from the video.) **The crowd was cheering us on and I turned my head and saw the Cullens with their jaws dropped and theirs were about ready to fall off their faces. I luaghed silently and continued on.

_Now put your hands up_  
_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_Cuz another brother noticed me_  
_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_dont pay him any attention_  
_cuz i cried my tears, for three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
_hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_  
_acting up, drink in my cup_  
_I couldnt care less what you think_  
_I need no permission, did I mention_  
_Dont pay him any attention_  
_Cuz you had your turn_  
_But now you gonna learn_  
_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x_

_Don't treat me to the things of this world_  
_I'm not that kind of girl_  
_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_  
_Is a man that makes me, then takes me_  
_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
_Pull me into your arms_  
_Say I'm the one you WANT_  
_If you don't, you'll be alone_  
_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (7x)_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_  
_oh oh oh 2x_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x_

After the dance I was so much more energetic. Not the least bit tired. I walked my way backed over and grabbed the microphone of the stand and went to stand at the front of the stage.

``How is everyone liking the show tonight!`` I asked the crowd. I was answered with screams of joy. I started the next song. It is called, Stronger**.(By Brittany Spears, but the GLEE version.)**

_Hush.. just stop_  
_there's nothing you can do or say (baby)_  
_i've had enough_  
_i'm not your property as from today (baby)_

_you might think that i wont make it on my own_  
_but now im_

_Stronger than yesterday_  
_now its nothin' but my way_  
_my loneliness ain't killing me no more_  
_i...im stronger_

I was walking my way across the stage and back. Swaying my hips, doing little dance moves that made all the boys grow wild. Through all the craziness and all the screaming I heard a faint growl. Must have been from Edward. Ha, I`ll show him.

_Than i ever thought that i could be (baby)_  
_i used to go with the flow_  
_didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that i cant take it_  
_but your wrong_  
_'Cause now im_

_Stronger than yesterday_  
_now its nothin' but my way_  
_my lonliness ain't killing me no more_  
_i...im stronger_

_come on now_  
_oh yeah_  
_here i go_  
_on my own_  
_i dont need no body_  
_better off alone_

_here i go on my own now_  
_.com_  
_i dont need no body not any body_  
_here i go_

_alright_

_here i go_

_stronger than yesterday_  
_its nothin but my way_  
_my loneliness aint killin me no more_  
_I...I`m STRONGER!_

The next song, was the last song before the next intermission. It is called, Hardest Of Hearts**.(Florence and The Machine)**

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_  
_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_  
_The tenderest touch, leaves the darkest of marks, and the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts x3_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_  
_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_  
_Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that_  
_The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been_  
_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts x3_

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_  
_And it pulls us apart when we're holding each other_  
_We all need something to hold in the night_  
_We don't care if it hurts when we're holding too tight_

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_  
_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_  
_Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that_  
_The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been_  
_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts x3_

_My heart swells like water at weight, can't stop myself before it's too late_  
_Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to fight you_  
_Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to break you_

_Hold on (repeated)_  
_The hardest of hearts (Repeated)_

I finished the song and turned to walk backstage. But not without a glare in thee direction of Edward. Hope he`s having as much fun as I am...

* * *

**AN: YAY! I finished a chapter. What do you think is up with Bella? Tell me in a review! Sorry, We still don`t have any cookies. We`re waiting for the next shipment. :D**


	12. When Youre Gone Avril Lavigne

**When you`re gone-Avril Lavigne**

**AN: I don`t own anything... ENJOY! 33**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I ran back to my dressing room to change into my last outfit. It was a navy blue pullover, short jean shorts, and black and pink hightops. I know it`s cold in Alaska, but the cold doesn`t bother me.

Dan was about to knock on my door right when I walked out. He said it was time to go back out. I took a big uneeded breath and stepped back out onto the stage. I looked to my left and saw Edward`s face. What I had done just did set into my brain. When I saw the look of pain and sadness on his face, the anger I was previously feeling, seemed to vanish. And new feelings appeared. It was, loneliness. Love. Sadness. Emptiness.

I ran right over to where Dan was on the stage and whispered that there would be a change in the songs again. We were going to go back to the original setlist. I then walked over to the band and singers and told them as well. They nodded and I walked back to the front of the stage. The first song was called Thinking Of You**.(KATY PERRY! :D)** I nodded to Dan and the music started.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_  
_How do I get better once I've had the best?_  
_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
_(Taste your mouth)_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_(Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
_And bust in the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

The next song was called Lanslide**.(Dixie Chicks)** Maddy came over with my stool and Guitar and gave them to me. I smiled at her and sat on the stool with my guitar. Without a word to the crowd, I started playing.

_Took my love and I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes bolder, children get older_  
_I'm getting older too, well_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes bolder, children get older_  
_I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too_

_So take this love and take it down_  
_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide brought down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe_  
_The landslide will bring you down_

Throughout the whole song, I was looking in Edwards direction. He was looking right back at me, and I could see the emotions playing in his eyes. It was love. But how can he possibly love me? He said he didn`t want me. That wasn`t good enough for him. He left me. He said he never loved me. But a little voice in the back of my mind was saying that, maybe, it was all a lie. That he was trying to protect me. My heart was telling me to trust him, but my mind was telling me not to. I am so confused! I looked out around the crowd and noticed they were all waiting on me.

``Do you want more?`` I said, or well, shouted. They screamed and yelled back. Maddy came back over to get my guitar. I sat back upon my stool and started my next song. What Hurts The Most. **(Rascall Flatts Version.)**

``This was the very first song I have ever written. Can you guess what it is?`` I said to the crowd and started to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(Much to say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(To say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_  
_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

At the end of the song, I had one traitor tear falling down my face. I quickly wiped it away, just in time to see Maddy and Payton moving my piano onto the stage. **( If it doesn`t make sense, then just go with it.)** The very last song was the most emotional song that I`d written. It`s going to be really hard to sing it. Especially when the subject of the song is staring at me from the very front row. I moved the microphone and stool out of the way and walked oer to my piano. It was creme white and shiny. I sat down on the bench and began my song, When You`re Gone**.(Avril Lavigne. Dedicated to my Nanny and Poppy. RIP. I miss and love you both soo much.)**

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The tears were freely flowing, but they did not effect my singing.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

I felt two cold hands wiping away my tears. I froze. I looked up from the keys and saw Edward sitting right beside me.

I ran.

* * *

**AN: sooooo, tell meh what you think! I personally don`t really like the chapter. But I want to kow you`r opinions. Should I change it?**


	13. Chasing Cars Snow Patrol

**Chasing Cars- Snow patrol**

**AN:Srry! I havent updated in awhile! So here is the next chapter! I don`t own anything... :D Alsoo, sorry for such a short chapter! I promise i`ll make the next on longer. Much longer!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I ran. I ran fast, and far in the woods. But the speed I was running at was no match for Edwards speed.

I broke throught he last line of tree`s and came across a clearing similar to our Meadow. I layed down in the centre and closed my eyes, shutting out the whole world.

The words to a song played at the edges of my lips. I let them loose and they began to tell a tale off their own. **(Chasing Cars.)**

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I had the feeling I wasn`t alone. And sure enough, Edward was standing by a tall oak tree across from where I layed.

``Bella.`` He whispered. Edward made his way over to where I was, and he layed down beside me.

``What are you doing?`` I asked him as I sat up. He turned his heat towards me and said,

``Forgetting the world.`` He stared at me and I stared right back at him.

I sighed,``Edward why are you here?`` He looked at me like I had gone insane.

``I came to get you back.`` He said simply.

``But you said-``

``It was all a lie. fter what happened with Jasper made me realize just how dangerous I was to you. I lied to you in the forest, and when I said it would be as if I never existed, I secretly hoped that you wouldn`t forget me.`` He then leaned in to kiss me but I leaned away from him.

``Edward, I don`t know if I completly trust you, but we could take that time to build that trust back up okay?`` I said.

``Okay.``He said quickly.

``But before you want me back in your family, there`s something I have to tell all of you.``

``Alright. Hop on my back and we`ll head back to my place.`` I jumped on his back, even though I didn`t really have to. He started flying through the tree`s and within minutes, we were at the new Cullen household. I hopped off his back when we were at the front door and was immediately tackeled by a pixie.

``Bella!`` Alice screamed in my ear and squeezed me tightly.

``Alice! You`re going to squish her!`` I heard Emmett say from the door way. Alice let go and I was lifted off of the ground and being swung around in circles.

``I missed you Belly.``Emmett said softly. (I got that nickname other fanfics, kay?)

``I missed you too Emmy.`` And then he put me down. I walked over to Esme and Carlisle and gave them both a meaningful hug. Rosalie was glaring at me from the door, and I glared right back.

``Bella, what was it that you had to tell us?``Edward asked. I gulped and looked around at everyones curious faces.

``I think we should all go in and sit down. This is going to be a shock. And it doesn`t matter that your vampires.``I stated. Esme lead me through the dors and to a nice beige coloured living room. They all took their seats and I stood up in front of them all.

``What I`m about to tell you, is something I have never told ANYONE before. Not even my ad or my mom. But I trust you guys like you trusted me.``

I turned around from their puzzled expressions and took out my brown contacts, to reveal my bright pink eyes. I turned around and I heard their gasps.

``I`m an Angel.``

* * *

**AN: Sooo, whatcha think? Tell meh in a review! :D**


	14. Explanations

**Explanations**

**AN: I UPDATED! Yay! I`m soo proud! Hope you enjoy the chapter! There`s no songs in this one so I`ll make a playlist instead!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. None of them, not even Carlisle, could say anything. So I went ahead and asked,

"Explanation?" They all just stared. So I took it as a yes.

"Well, When you left, a month later I started getting these really bad back pains. I took Tylenol, Advil, anything to relieve the pain, but it was always there. But eventually I got used to it. A few weeks after those started, I thought I was going crazy becausse I saw these ghost like figures walking around. Trying to convince myself I wasn`t crazy, I asked Angela if she saw it, but she didn`t know what I was talking about."

"Ho-" Emmett started to ask but I held up my finger and continued with my explanation.

"One morning I woke up to an excrusiatingly painful,what`s the word...Ah! An excrusiatingly painful tug in my back. I knew there wasn`t anything I could do, so I went to wash up in the bathroom. I started brushing my teeth, and I went on to brushing my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes. I saw how they were pink and not brown. I was so shocked that I stumbled backwards. That was when I noticed two little sparkly pink wings coming out of my back."

"Bu-" Emmett tred to say again but before he could finish, my wings spread out behind me. They were a shade lighter than my eyes, but they were still very pretty.

"I was just standing in front of the mirror, taking in everything I had seen, when I heard a cough from the doorway. Charlie, Head of the Angels, was smiling at me. I asked wher what I was and she explained everything to me, for the first time.

She said that there was three different types of angels. Number one, was a Gurdian Angel. They are to protect their assigned families. They all have ice blue eyes, and sparkly blue wings. Number two, was an Angel of Death. Most people think they are the evil angels, but have the kindst souls. They help people who have passed, cross peacefully. The final type is a Wish Angel. They get to grant three wishes to anyone they choose to share their gift with. These angels have a maximum of people they can grant wishes too. They can only choose three poeple. Most of them choose not to use their gift. They have a very light purple eyes, and darkprple, almost black, wings.

Now I know what you`re thinking, But Bella, You don`t have any of those colours. The reason for that is that I`m every single one of those. I`m a Gurdian Angel, An Angel of Death, and A Wish Angel. I`m the only one who can do all three.

I was also told that angels have the most purest of voices. They make wonderful singers, which is why I`m an international supersar, but anyway. Angels are also invisible. They have this little shiel around them that hides them, because Humans would know that we were different. Again you`re probably thinking, Then how come other people can see you and stuff. Angels can choose to take this shield off. I for one, never, EVER have it on, unless absolutely necessary.

Angels are very much like Humans. THey have to eat and sleep, but they are stronger than the average Human and faster. But nothing compared to a vampire. So, I think i`ve covered all of the basic`s. Questions? Oh! Wait, one more thing. Angels can do magic!"

"I knew something was different." I heard Carlisle mutter so softly that even a vampre couldn`t hear.

"Did i mention that Angels have the best hearing possible? Even better that Vampires`hearing."

"How can we be so sure, that you`re not making all of this up? How can we trust you?" Rosalie hissed. I laughed softly and said in a cold tone, just like hers,

"Well, 1. I just told you. 2. Jasper can sense my emotions and knows that I`m not lying. And 3. I`ll show you." Right then, a little girl with a paper cut showed up in the middle pf the living room, blood and all. The Cullens all stiffened and held their breaths, except for Jasper. His eyes tured black and they all screamed "BELLA!" at me. Jasper charged forward before anyone could stop him and he reached for the little girl. When his hand got near her, it went through her, and she turned into a little bit of dust.

"See?"

Rosalie huffed and slumped back in her chair.

" I have a question for all of you though." I said and they all waited patiently for me to continue.

"Are you guys ready to make some wishes?"

* * *

**AN: Tada! Isit long enough for you? Hope you liked it! :D**

**Playlist: Double vision- 3oh!3, Mama`s Song- Carrie Underwood, Bumpy ride- Mohombi, and a bunch of ther songs that I`m just too lazy to name. But here are a couple of good one to listen too.**

**Total Eclipse of the Hear- Glee Cast**

**Bootylicious- Glee Cast**

**Down to Earth- Justin Bieber**

**Evanescense, Snow White Queen, October, Torniquite, My Immortal**

**;D OH! And I own NOTHING!**


	15. I wish

**I wish...**

**AN: Okay, before you do anything that involves my death, I have a very cheesy reason for why I haven`t updated. School. So yeah, I promise to from now on update faster and hopefully have longer chapters. I`m also going to be replying to all your reviews. I do read them and each and everyone makes me smile! So please tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

They all stared at me with worried and curious glances, and Alice pulled me out of the room.

"Bella, you can`t expect us to choose between eachother. If you can only chloose three people, then we don`t want to have this cause problems. We-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her lips.

"Alice. The reason why I offered it to all of you, is because I don`t have limits. I can do whatever I wish. I mostly choose not to though." I grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the living room with the rest of the Cullens. Alice went to sit by Jasper and was bouncing up and down in her seat. I snuggled in beside Edward and he smiled down softly at me.

"I`m assuming you all heard the conversation," they nodded, " I`ll give you some time to figure out just what you want to wish for, and remember you have three, and no, Emmett, you can`t wish for more wishes." His face fell into a childish pout and we all giggled. Rosalie`s hand shot into the air and I let her talk.

"Bella, I know what I want to wish for already. I want to be human." I smiled softly and said, "Are you sure? I can`t turn you back to a vampire unless you use your second wish for it." She nodded eagerly and a bright smile spread across her face.

"Okay, do you want to do it now, or do you want to wait until everyone has decided on their first wish?"

"I`d preferably have my wish granted now if that`s okay,"

"Of course. I want you all to prepare for the smell of human blood." They all stiffened and Rosalie stood up and came to stand in front of me. I closed my eyes and spread my hands out and sparkling pink dust appeared above them and I told Rosalie to close her eyes. I lifted my hands up and flicked my fingers in her face. She flinched away from me. After I flicked it at her, she was shimmering all over, and then her heart started beating. It was faint at first but it got stronger,and her face began to flush. Everything pretty much stayed the same except for the fact, that when she opened her eyes they were a bright blue.

Everyone was staring at her and she ran forward and surprised me by hugging me.

"Oh Bella! I`m sooo sorry for everything I`ve ever said and done! I was only being a bitch because you had everything I wanted. Thank you so much Bella! I hope you can forgive me!" She pleaded with tears running down her face.

"Don`t worry Rosalie, it`s all in the past." I hugged her again and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Call me Rose. That`s what my friends and family call me. And you`re my sister." My face broke out into a smile, and I nodded. We both sat back down and I looked around the room again. Everyone was smiling at me.

"What?"

Alice jumped up and claimed that she had decided on what her wish would be. She wanted to be human too.

"Okay Alice. Please come stand infront of me with your eyes closed." She stood there, eyes closed with a gigantic grin plastered on her face.

"Alice, you need to stop smiling or the dust will go in your mouth, and trust me, It doesn`t taste good." The other chuckled as Alice immediatley shut her mouth. We went through the same process and when Alice opened her eyes, they were a pretty gray colour. **(I wasn`t sure of her human eye colour so i thought this colour would be pretty.)**

"ThankyousomuchBellayou`rethebestestfriendever!" Alice said so fast that I missed some of the words. So translation: Thank you so much Bella, you`re the bestest friend ever!

Esme was next to announce her wish. Can you guess? She wanted to be human also. The process went on and Esme had the prettiest eyes ever. They were a beautiful light brown and they sparkled with happiness.

Emmett was next and wanted to join the human parade. As I flicked the powder in is face, he inhaled it and coughed and sneezed. Emmett`s eyes were a hazel colour.

Carlisle went next, and his were a softer blue than Rosalie`s.

Jasper was hesitant but came forward with his wish to be human. It surprised me when he opened his eyes, that they were almost the exact same as Rose`s. His were just a tad bit lighter. You couldn`t really tell the difference.

Edward was the very last and he was very happy to be able to have a chance to be human again. He opened his eyes, and we all gasped. They were a gorgeous emerald green. His eyes burned into mine and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Now, I`m sure you all know what has changed, and you are all now just as breakable as I am. Now, we need groceries!"

Should be interesting...

* * *

**AN: Yayy!1 I updated and I hope it was long enough for ya! Song suggestions would be helful! :D**

**I`m debating on changing my profile name. Tell me if you think I should!**


	16. You need Bread!

**You need Bread!**

**An: Yayyy! New chapter! :D I own nothing! Still trying to make the chapters longer! D: It`s not easy... for me anyway...**

* * *

**Bella:**

The Cullens and I all piled into Emmett`s jeep and started our drive to the nearest store, which was about 15 minutes away. Alice had turned on the radio and had it playing at a deafining volume.

"And now, we have Bella Swan`s new song, Goodbye." **(Kesha)** The radio announcer said. I blushed and hid my face in Edward`s side.

_The hope is fading from my lips_  
_When I kiss you with goodbye_  
_Now when you let go of our last embrace_  
_Please don't look me in the eye_  
_Secret's out, that I just might care about you_  
_You broke me, you're leaving_  
_There's nothing I can do_

_I'll find a way to close the door_  
_I want to say so much more but_  
_I found you once, you're lost again_  
_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to_  
_Won't let myself_  
_I have to realize_  
_This might be_  
_This could be_  
_This is goodbye_  
_This is goodbye_

_The smile fate was wearing, slowly die_  
_Minutes turn to months_  
_Silence of the phone just mocks my cry_  
_When I see that you've moved on_  
_Secret's out that I did care about you_  
_You broke me, you left me_  
_There was nothing I could do_

_I'll find a way to close the door_  
_I want to say so much more but_  
_I found you once, you're lost again_  
_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to_  
_Won't let myself_  
_I have to realize_  
_This might be_  
_This could be_  
_This is goodbye_

_Do I ever cross your mind?_  
_Cause you're on mine all the time_  
_I can't believe how unfair life is sometimes_

_Find a way to close the door_  
_And be okay with nothing more but_  
_Found you once, you're lost again_  
_Two thousand miles took what could have been_

_I don't want to_  
_Won't let myself_  
_I have to realize_  
_This might be_  
_This could be_  
_This is goodbye_  
_This is goodbye_

_The hope is fading from my lips_

I looked up to look at everyone, and Edward had silent tears streaming down his face. I reached my hand up to brush them away. He looked down at me, then pulled me into a hug. His silent sobs shook both of our bodies. I shushed him and told him everything is fine. By the time we had all calmed down, we had reached the store.

Edward jumped out of the car and grrabbed my hand to help me down. We walked hand in hand to grab a cart with the rest of the family.

"Are you guys ready? I`m sure Esme knows how to do this and how to cook, but the rest of you need lessons." they all nodded their heads and walked through the doors. Esme decided to speak up then.

"Okay, first, we are going to get the healthy foods. Which include vegitables, fruits, grains and all the other essentials to keep your body healthy. Then you guys can go with Bella to get the junk food." we all silently followed behind her.

"What`s this?" Emmett asked, holding up a squash.

"That`s called a Squash, Emmett."

"What kind of name is that? So do you like smush it or something? I thought this was a food store!" he exclaimed, perplexed.

"It is a vegetable. What you do is you backed it, and you can eat, but it tastes really good with paprica sprinkled over it. It makes it taste sweet." I explained. He just shrugged and chucked into the cart. They all asked questions like that and the other shoppers stared at us like we were crazy. Well,what they didn`t know won`t hurt them.

The part the Emmett and Alice were excite about was getting to taste chocolate and all the other goodies. But before we could get to the snack isle, I slipped on a puddle in the middle of the floor. I grabbed Alice`s are, who grabbed Jasper`s, who grabbed Edward`s, and we all fell down. Emmett looked down at all of us, and busted out laughing. After a few minutes of pouting, the rest of us joined in.

"So, how does it feel to be like any other clumsy human?"

"It`s not fun." Alice said while rubbing her backside. I chuckled and continued on our journey towards the snacks.

Alice went out of control! Grabbing anything close to her and shoving it into the cart. By the time we got out of the store, the cart was filled to the top with bags and bags of food.

"Okay, I need all the girls to come with me for a little bit. We have have some things to get."

"$/%$?$$"$/%$%?%&$"/"/%$$/$"!$/%$/$"$/%?$"$$%%?%/$"/$%/%?$/?$"!$%?$/?$%!

At home, Esme made all the boys put the groceries away. Rosalie stated that she need to use the restroom and marched her way up the stairs. About 3 minutes later, we heard a loud scream sound from upstairs. Everyone started panicing.

"Calm down. I know just what`s wrong." I grabbed a small package from one of the bags and ran upstairs.

"Rose?" I said as I knocked on her bathroom door.

"I`m coming in, Okay?" I saw her sitting on the toilet with a horrified expression on her face.

"Bella! I`m dieing!" She stated.

"Rosalie, you`re not dieing. You got your period." She visibly calmed down as I handed her the package of Pads.

"Thanls Bella." She said as I explained to her what to do. I waited on her and emmett`s bed until she came out.

"Oh my god! It`s so uncomfortable! How do you put up with this every month?"

"You get used to it." I stated as we made our way back downstairs. Everyone asked Rose if she was alright, and she reasurred them that everything was fine. After everyone settled down into the living room, Emmett stated that he was hungry. I suggested he try something simple, like, Grilled Cheese, and that I could help him make it. He refused saying,

"Seriously Bella. It can`t be that hard, I`ve seen it being made before, I can do it by myself."

After some clanking and mumbledcurse words, Emmett had finally set to work on his grilled cheese. All was quiet, we were just sitting watching t.v, when the smoke alarm went off. I rushed into the kitchen where Emmett was standing with a proud look on his face. I pointed my direction to the sight of the smoke and saw a small pan sitting on the stove. I quickly turned it off and put the pan under some water. I turned towards Emmett,

"Emmett, you do know that when you make grilled cheese, that you need bread right?"


	17. I Will Be

**AN: Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation with my family. But I now have a chapter out for you guys! :D Enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Not even one oreo. D:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Emmett's proud smile fell of his face and a slight blush fell across his cheeks.

"Don't worry Emmett, Esme and I will properly teach you guys how to cook some other time. Why don't you go make a cheese sandwhich and I'll clean up the kitchen." he shook his head sadly and walked over to the fridge.

After cleaning Emmett's mess, the whole family was relaxing in the living room. Everyone had been quietly enjoying each others company when Alice jumped up out of her seat on the couch. The movement caused Jasper to fall of the couch because his head was in her lap. Alice ran to the front of the room and asked for everyone's attention.

"Bella, since we have nothing to do, can you show or sing some more songs for us? Please, please, pleease,please, please, PLEASE?"

"If I do will you shut up?" She nodded her head eagerly and Edward released me from his grip.

"Which would you like first, live or computer? I think it would be less humiliating for me if we did the first one live the next two on the computer and the last live. I can perform my songs for you whenever you want, all you have to do is ask. So is that plan good with everyone?" they all nodded their heads quickly, so I got up and walked over to the piano.

"This one's called Black Star **(Avril Lavigne).** It was a cute Lullaby that I came up with."

I started to play,and the words just flew from my lips.

_Black star, black star_  
_Forever you will be_  
_A shining star, shining star_  
_Be whatever you can be_  
_A rockstar, rockstar_  
_You will always be_  
_A black star, black star, black star_  
_Black Star, black star, black star_

With eyes shut, and a huge smile plastered on my lips, I finished up the end of the song. They clapped and encouraged me to lead them over to the computer. Alice sat down in the seat and started researching my songs, and didn't let me say anything. She was about to pick the song titled, Things I'll Never Say.

"NO!" I screamed and directed her towards the song Heaven. **(DJ Sammy, 9\11 version)**

!"/$%?&*()_)((((((((((*&?%$/"/$%?%$/"!"/$%?&?%$%$/%/$/""/$/"/"!"!$$%%$%?&&*!"$

The video that Alice chose was a lyric video since there wasn't a real video for this song. It was probably one of the saddest songs that I had ever written, but, It was for a very special reason. All of those people who suffer from the losses of their loved ones. This version was the saddest though. Alice clicked the play button.

The little girls voice dubbed over the song, but you could still hear it.

"It's been a year daddy. I really really miss you. Mommy says your safe now. In a beautiful place called heaven."

_Oh I'm thinking about our younger years_

"We had your favorite dinner tonight"

_There was only you and me_

"I ate it all up"

_We were young and wild and free_

"Even though I don't like carrots"

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

"I learned how to swim this summer"

_We've been down that road before_

"I can even open my eyes"

_But that's over now_

"While I'm under water"

_You keep me coming back for more_

"Can't you see me?"

_Baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lying here in my arms_  
_I'm finding it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

"I started kindergarten this year"

_Love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

"I carry a picture of us. In my Blue's Clues lunchbox"

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

"You are the greatest daddy"

_Who will turn your world around_  
_Pick you up when you're feeling down_  
_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

"I can swing on the swing by myself"

_There's a lot that I could say_  
_But just hold me now_

"Even though I miss you pushing me"

_Cause our love will light the way_

"Can't you see me?"

_Baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lying here in my arms_  
_I'm finding it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

"I miss how you used to tickle me"

_And love is all that I need_

"Tickle my belly"

_And I found it there in your heart_

"My belly hurts"

_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

"I try not to cry"

_I've been waiting for so long_

"Mommy says it's okay"

_For something to arrive_  
_For love to come along_

"I know you don't like it when I cry"

_Now our dreams are coming true_  
_Through the good times and the bad_

"You never wanted me to be sad"

_I'll be standing there by you_

"I try Daddy but it hurts"

_Baby you're all that I want_

"Is it true you're not coming home?"

_When you're lying here in my arms_

"Maybe someday"

_I'm finding it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

"I can visit you in heaven, okay?"

_And love is all that I need_  
_And I've found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

"It's time for me to go bed now.  
I sleep with the light on,  
Just in case you come home  
And kiss me good night  
I love you so much.  
I miss you Daddy"

The video ended and everyone had tears welled up in their eyes. I could tell that they just knew what the song was about.

A few stray tears fell from Emmett's eyes. He quickly wiped them away so that no one would see him crying.

"That was beautiful Belly." he commented, still wiping his face. I smiled at him softly, and Edward reached over to search for a new song. He chose, Take It Off. **(Kesha)** The one hee chose was the actual video for the song.

For the begining of the song, it started of as a dance number with a black backround. **(Dance can be found on Youtube, under Idejance, Take it off, Kesha)**

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for_  
_Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_  
_In my gold Trans-Am._  
_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_  
_In my handbag._  
_Got my drunk text on_  
_I'll regret it in the mornin'_  
_But tonight_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

The dance sequence ended and my back-up dancers and I were walking through the streets, acting drunk already, knocking over trash cans and we were heading towards the secret club.

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

We were inside the club now, completley drunk and acting so stupid it was almost embarrasing.

_Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious._  
_Tear it down_  
_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._  
_Knocking over trash cans._  
_Eurbody breakin' bottles_  
_It's a filthy hot mess._  
_Gonna get faded_  
_I'm not the designated_  
_Driver so_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

This part of the chorus had a flash back kind of feel. It showed us entering the club through the hole in the wall, and us just dancing and drinking, and all around having fun. There were people walking around with out their shirts on and it had the total club feel.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

Now I was up on the stage performing the song while everyone else danced. Two of my back up dancers came up and ripped my clothes off. I was in a pair of ugly jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt. Under the clothes was a super sparkly tank and a jean mini skirt.

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF! [x3]_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor_.

I was back in the room with the black backround, alone, as I finished singing the song. After the last note, I turned and walked off into the darkness.

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

!"/$%?&*())(*&?%!"/$%?*()(*&?%$/"!"/$%?&*(*&?%$/"!"/$%?&?%?&?%$%?&?%?&£¦

I was giggling quietly at their reactions. They all stared wide eyed at the computer screen, shocked that I wasn`t as innocent as they had thought. I got up and walked back over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Everyone`s gaze followed me as I went. I looked up and locked my eyes onto Edward, and let all of my emotions run through me. I looked back down to the ivory keys and gentley started playing the tune to my new unreleased song, called, I Will Be. **(Avril Lavigne)**

_There's nothing I could say to you_  
_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_All the pain, the tears I cried_  
_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_  
_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_  
_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_  
_I didn't know what life could bring_  
_But now I see, honestly_  
_You're the one thing I got right_  
_The only one I let inside_  
_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_Without you I can't breathe_  
_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_  
_You're all I got, you're all I want, yeahhh_  
_'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_  
_I can never, ever live a day without you_  
_Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together_  
_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

My tears dropped silently onto the keys and I slowly lifted my head. Throughout my whole performance I never noticed Edward coming closer and closer to the piano. Our eyes locked and I ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. Without breaking the hug, I stood up on my tip toes and tenderly kissed his warm lips.

* * *

**AN: I`m going to be posting links to ALL of the songs that are in this story on my profile! Check it out...**

**Ahhhhhhhh! Longest chapter yet! So happyyy! :D**

**We just got a fresh shipment of cookies! They`re oreos! So come join the darkside! How could you say NO, to Oreo`s.**


	18. J,M and V

**J,M,and V**

**An: Please, don't kill me... I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating! I've had major writers block and school has kept me soo busy! Here is an update, to make up for my extended break. Please don't hate me :S**

**BPOV:**

* * *

It's been a month since the Cullens have been tranformed back into their human selves. They've finally gotten used to the idea. Alice and Rosalie complain about sweating and pimples, not realising how difficult it would be to keep their skin clear. They're always complaining about sore feet from their high heels, while the boys complain about sore hands from carrying all they're heavy shopping bags.

The news has spread to the media about Edward and I, they're not used to all the attention on them, but they're slowly adapting. Edward and I's relationship has never been stronger and he's become the new inspiration to many of my new songs.

A couple of days ago, we had some special visitors, people who the Cullens haven't seen in forever...

**Flashback...**

_It was a Tuesday night, and Alice, Edward, Jasper and I were watching this new show, Beyond Scared Straight, on the television in their living room. Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs in their room doing God knows what, and Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen preparing dinner._

_The door bell rang and Esme rushed out of the kitchen in her pink apron to greet the visitors, upon opening the door, she let a very high pitched scream loose, and we all came running._

_Carlisle was the first to the door, and he immediatley took a protective stance infront of Esme. As I was pushing through the group, I was met by a flash of blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight, and I instantly knew why Esme had been so frightend. Fighting even harder to get to the door, I started pushing them all back, so I could be sure my assumption was correct._

_Standing in the Cullens' door, was the one and only, James._

_"James!" I squealed and launched myself into his arms. He smiled brightly and spun me around in circles. I heard giggles from behind his legs and I quickly made him put me down._

_Sneaking around his legs crouched down, I picked up the little red headed toddler and tossed her up into the air._

_"And how is little Megan doing? Is she being good for mummy and daddy?" Her reply was a happy squeal and I started tickling her little toddler tummy. She looked just like her mother, Victoria, wildly curly red hair, but she had the piercing blue eyes, that reflected those of her father, James._

_Giving Megan back to James, I turned to give Victoria a tight squeeze._

_"How have you been Tory? I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I asked happily. I was suddenly yanked back and was staring into the green eyes of Edward._

_"Bella, what is going on?" He asked confused and slightly frightened._

_"Looks like I've got some explaining to do... James, Tory, come on in so I can explain our situation to everyone." I looked over my shoulder and bekoned them to follow me._

_As we all sat in Esme's beautifully decorated living room, Victoira and I started in on the tale._

_"A couple years before I became famous, Victoria was seeking revenge for the death of her mate, James." I said. Victoria looked down in shame, but I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

_"I was in La Push that day, sitting on the beach just watching the sunset, when a hand appeared over my mouth, preventing any noise from being made. The hand sparkled so I easily suspected a vampire."_

_"Victoria had captured and taken me to an old abandoned cottage somehere in the middle of the woods. I knew what she wanted, revenge, so I made her a promise, to bring back what she wanted the most. I don't know how I did it, I just let my magic flow. Of course, James came back, but as a human. He looked just like he did when we were in Pheonix, and Victoria and I had to explain everything to him, to make him understand. As you know, it's hard for vampires and humans to have a relationship, so I made Victoria into a human. We've been friends ever since, and 2 years ago, little Megan came into the picture. I was named Godmother, and I love her to death!" I walked over and blew raspberries all over her chubby stomach._

**End Flashback...**

To say they were shocked was an understatement, but they definatley warmed up to eachother, they bought a house not far from ours, so we get together every once in a while.

"/$%?&?%"/$%?&*()_)(*&_+_+_)(*&?&*(*&?%$/""/"!"/$%?&*()(*_)(*)_)(*&?%$/"/$%?""/$

We are currently waiting for Esme and Carlisle at the dinner table, we were having a soup that Esme had decided to make. Ham and tomato soup. Carlisle had said that they had an announcement for us. Esme always sat at the top of the table and Carlisle at the other end of the table. Alice, Edward and I were on one said, with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie opposite us.

Finally, after ten good minutes, they decided to join us. Right before we dug in, Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arms around Esme's stomach. Rosalie, Alice and I got the gesture right away, but Emmett, Jasper and Edward, were just waiting for someone to speak.

Carlisle spoke first,

"We're having a baby." He said tenderly, tears shining in his bright blue eyes.

* * *

**AN: Any ideas for the next couple chapters? I've got some things under my sleeve... :D but I also want your opinions! :D**


End file.
